Briar Beauty
'''Briar Beauty '''is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, and also one of the original four dolls that were the first Ever After High dolls to ever be released. She sides with the Royals, and made her doll debut in Early July, 2013. Logs She comes with a diary. Appearance Briar's doll is of standard height and her skin is a warm tan. She has mauve colored eyes with pink and white eyeshadow. She has brown painted eyebrows and bright pink lips with the familiar white dots on them. Clothes The pink bodice of the dress is sleeveless with a black lace patterns on it. She wears a layered white to pink gradient skirt with black rose print, trimmed with a black ruffled material. She also wears gray tights with a black thorn pattern. She wears pink heels with straps designed to look like thorns. Accessories Her accessories include plastic beaded collar with her puffy rose sleeves. Atop her head are a pair of pink sunglasses. Her jewelry is composed of a black bracelet with a rose, a pink rose ring, and fashionable silver earrings. She also comes with a black silver trimmed purse representing a pillow. Combs and Stands She comes with a magenta stand and key hair brush. Amazon Descriptions Meet Briar Beauty, A Royal Who Lives it Up The world’s most spellbinding stories are getting turned on their crown at Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairy tale legends. Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, knows she’s destined to sleep for 100 years before her Happily Ever After, so she wants to make every waking moment count! Girls will love exploring the world of Ever After High with this Briar Beauty doll, dressed in an ultra-chic outfit with rose-inspired accessories. Fableous Fashions for a Royal 'It' Girl Briar Beauty doll is dressed to seize the day in a hexquisite pink dress with dreamy black lace on the bodice and rose-detailed sleeves. Her layered skirt features a black ruffle trim and a beautiful print of roses and thorns. She completes her irresistible look with matching thorn-printed tights. Charming Accessories and Extras This highly detailed doll accessorizes her outfit with a rose bracelet, strappy pink shoes, silver earrings, and a black evening purse (that doubles as a pillow for spontaneous naps). Plus, her pink crown-decorated sunglasses are perfect for concealing her sleepy bouts. Girls can use the included doll hairbrush to style her long, flowing, color-streaked hair. She also comes with a doll stand for easy display and a bookmark that tells her story — and encourages girls to write their own! What's Your Story? To start your own chapter, check out all the Rebel and Royal dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately). Girls will flip their crown for this elite boarding school and the spellbinding students, who enjoy sipping hocus lattes in the village of Book End — and updating their MirrorBlogs on their MirrorPads. At Ever After High, these best friends forever after are ready to write their own stories and choose their own destinies, and girls will love joining them on the spelltacular journey. Category:First Chapter dolls Category:Signature dolls